Graphene is an allotrope of carbon having a structure that is one atom thick. The planar structure comprises sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphenic materials approach this ideal structure by having on average only a few one-atom-thick planar sheets of sp2-bonded carbon atoms stacked together.